


The Heart of Elari

by ashxfizzy, thatawkwardfoxx (ashxfizzy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxfizzy/pseuds/ashxfizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxfizzy/pseuds/thatawkwardfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving away from her childhood home many years ago, Sasha Braus has returned to the island nation of Elari to restart her life and chase her dream of one day opening her own tattoo shop.<br/>JeanSasha royalty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of Elari

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey guys! It's been a while since I've written much of anything, but this idea really has my creative juices flowing. Anyways, hope you enjoy~

“Don’t go too far, Sasha! We’re leaving for the airport soon!” The words were spoken to the young girl eagerly running down the cobbled driveway.

“Yes, Mom!” Sasha called back as she weaved around the large moving truck parked in front of the house. “I’ll be right back! I just have to say goodbye to Jean!”

Sasha and her family had lived on the small island nation of Elari their entire lives, in a small town that sat in the shadow of the royal palace. However, her father had recently been offered a new job overseas, in New York, and had decided to take the offer. Sasha was sad to leave the only home she’d ever known, but also excited for their new life across the ocean. But she couldn’t leave yet. There was something she had to do first.

“Jean? Jean, are you here?” Her legs had carried her to a large playground painted in fantastical colors, sitting between two groves of green, leafy trees.

“Hey, Sasha!” A young boy of about the same age came sliding down from the top of a bright blue slide, a large smile on his face. “Do you wanna play tag today? I’ve been practicing and I’m reeeeaaaally fast now!”

Sasha shook her head, a small frown on her lips. “I can’t, you dummy. I told you I’m moving today. I came to say goodbye.”

“And _I_ told _you_ that I’m the prince and I say you can’t leave, so you have to stay here!” Jean retorted indignantly, choosing to ignore the part where she called him a dummy.

“We can’t play castle anymore, either.” Sasha said sadly. “I gotta go. But I wanted to give you this.” She thrust a small notepad decorated with puppy stickers that had been clutched to her chest into her friends’ hands, before turning and quickly scurrying away. “Don’t forget about me, okay?” She called over her shoulder, waving before she rounded a corner and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and I'm very sorry, but the first chapter will be out soon! Promise! This is just a little bit of backstory to help me flesh everything out.


End file.
